This application for an Academic Award describes a research, educational and clinical program to be undertaken by the applicant, Andrew Satlin, M.D., over a period of five years, in preparation for an academic career in geriatric psychiatry. Dr. Satlin is a well trained psychiatrist with fellowship training in geriatrics who is currently Psychiatrist-in-Charge of the inpatient geriatric service at McLean Hospital, and Instructor in Psychiatry at the Harvard Medical School. Dr. Satlin's sponsors will be Dr. Benjamin Liptzin, Director of Geriatric Psychiatry at McLean, and Dr. Ross J. Baldessarini, Interim Director of the Mailman Research Laboratories and Professor of Psychiatry and in Neuroscience at the Harvard Medical School. The substantial clinical and research resources of McLean Hospital, and of the Hebrew Rehabilitation Center for the Aged, will be available to Dr. Satlin to assure successful attainment of the goals of this award. The research program will involve studies on dyskinesias in the elderly and on the pharmacologic treatment of symptoms of dementia. These studies, together with a comprehensive program of research training including supervision, collaborative work, and basic course work, will prepare Dr. Satlin for a career as a clinical investigator. The educational component will include the development of teaching programs in geriatric psychiatry for medical students, residents and fellows at McLean Hospital. Clinical activities will include responsibility for the McLean Geriatric Psychiatry Outpatient Service and inpatient psychopharmacology consultation, and will be closely tied to the educational and research program.